


Here Comes The Sun

by Fierysky



Series: Quakerider - Aspects of Love [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Robbie and Daisy have an altercation, Daisy's POV as she's healing after returning to SHIELD





	Here Comes The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I have this urge to write Robbie and Daisy in natural settings. The title is taken from the song (Glee version!)

A blast of humidity was the first thing reinstated Agent Daisy Johnson felt when she walked off the newly landed Zephyr. Gazing upward, there was a calming expanse of blue sky and in the background, lush trees were swaying in the wind. The sun’s rays caressed her skin and a cool breeze danced along her face. 

This was the best emergency landing ever.

Smiling softly for the first time since their botched mission, she relaxed. They'd stopped at a classified base, her calculations showing that it was somewhere in the Mariana archipelago. As far as the world knew, this was a protected area with no tourists or outsiders allowed. To S.H.I.E.L.D this a stopping point before going into the Pacific nations. Or in this case, running away because they underestimated the power of an Inhuman. 

“You live, you learn,” she thought as the sun’s warmth seeped into her bones. “Director Simmons can handle it.” Their team possessed untold reserves of strength and together they would weather anything. 

It was too bad they had to leave prematurely though. The country they left was fascinating with diverse people and culture. She wasn’t religious but there'd been a strong urge to visit the churches and temples there. Maybe being in places of worship might soothe the aches in her soul. 

But she wouldn’t complain; she would take happiness from these unexpected moments.

As she ventured further outwards, she sighed at the breathtaking view of turquoise waters and foamy waves kissing pink sand.

She was about to take another step when a rough jerk pulled her to a stop. Confused, she turned to see what the emergency was and immediately scowled when she saw Robbie. His face was impassive but he was radiating displeasure in waves. 

“What the fuck was that back there?” he growled and Daisy's temper immediately flared. He was crowding in on her personal space and Daisy didn’t take lightly to being pushed around. Who the hell was he questioning her? This was the closest to a vacation they would get and she didn’t need him spoiling it. 

“Get your damned paws off me!” she snapped, shoving his arm away. “Grab me again, and your arm will be on the fucking floor.”

“Paws?” Robbie thought, caught off guard. Did she think he was one of those lowly Watchdogs to threaten and dismiss? 

Glaring, Robbie resisted the urge to go after her as she stormed away. He was mindful of the rest of the team exiting the plane, casting glances their way, and he didn’t want to draw any undue attention. These people at S.H.I.E.L.D. were far too intrusive on a good day; he didn’t want any scenes that would give them an actual reason to talk to or about him. 

Of course, Daisy wasn’t so circumspect when she was out in the field. 

There would be a shit ton of paperwork that could have been avoided if Super Quake didn’t think she was so fucking invincible. Hell, he healed every night, but he didn’t take the risks she did. Agent Coulson was point on the mission, and he had ordered everyone to retreat, but as usual, Daisy wanted to dish out some last minute heroics. He wasn’t going after her right this minute, but she sure as hell wasn’t off the hook.

Let her think she won.  


***  


Daisy didn’t _hate_ Robbie Reyes, and was actively trying to be a good friend, but he made it so fucking difficult when he behaved like an asshole. He probably thought accosting her in front of their peers and barking at her like she was stupid was helpful.

By now she was at the beach proper with the rumble of the waves calming her down. With a wry laugh, she remembered her bold faced lie when she first met Robbie . She'd told him she was in East LA, on vacation of all things, soaking up the sun. He didn't believe a word coming out her mouth. Chuckling now, Daisy sat down and turned her face up, welcoming the breeze in her hair.

No matter how frustrating he was, meeting him and Gabe was one of the best things to happen to her. Even Gabe asking her to leave them alone.

She'd made it back to S.H.I.E.L.D and started those first steps to healing. It was actually freeing to have Robbie always see right through her though. She totally knew she over extended herself back on that assignment but he didn't need to know that. 

Maybe someday they could sit in the sun as friends. Too bad it wasn't today. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated because I love talking about Robbie and Daisy :)


End file.
